battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Valley
Dragon Valley is a map featured in Battlefield 2, Battlefield Play4Free, and Battlefield 4. It features the United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army fighting for control over the valley. Battlefield 2 Description "Ancient legends of this “fairyland on earth,” tell of a yellow dragon that helped a king channel flood waters into the sea. Currently, American military forces are converging upon this idyllic valley, to secure a foothold in the Minshan mountain range. Elements of the US Marines are on the offensive in this sector, while the forces of the People’s Republic of China are called upon to defend ancient ancestral lands, in what promises to be a bitter engagement." Overview Dragon Valley is one of the more vehicle based maps. With the US carrier being a position for air support and the nearby harbor for ground deployment, battles on this map often end up with the American team making a long and grueling push up the valley while taking out the PLA's entrenchments. While the river and the winding dirt paths are ideal for vehicle and infantry assaults, they both move in the same direction, making direct confrontations with the enemy inevitable. Commander Assets USMC In 64 player mode, the UAV and Radar stations are located by the Docks base, while the artillery can be found on the beachhead south of the USS Essex. PLA In 64 player mode, the UAV and Radar stations are situated within the Chinese airfield, while the artillery can be found not too far north of the airfield. Equipment Bases 16 Player Variant Wood Yard Hill Village Power Station The Power Station consists of a large building with a small fenced courtyard, as well as two smaller buildings; one structure is a guard gate that goes through the western entrance of the lot while the other is a small office building. There is a ladder on the northern wall of the generator room that can have a clear overview of the map, a bridge can be destroyed next to it. Refinery USS Essex Docks Vista Point River Village Temple Market Place Island Farmhouse Wood Yard Hill Village Power Station Refinery Gallery Dragon Valley 16.jpg|Dragon Valley 16 Players. Dragon Valley 32.jpg|Dragon Valley 32 Players Dragon64.jpg|Dragon Valley 64 Players. BF2_Dragon_Valley_16_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Dragon Valley 16 players. BF2_Dragon_Valley_32_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Dragon Valley 32 players. BF2_Dragon_Valley_64_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Dragon Valley 64 players. CommanderMapDragonBF2.png|Satellite view of the map. Battlefield Play4Free Dragon Valley is a map featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It features a new vehicle for the game, the scout helicopter (Littlebird or WZ-11). Description "American military forces are converging upon this idyllic valley, to secure a foothold in the Minshan mountain range." Flags US Base The US Team spawns near a temple at the bottom of a hill, on the north point on the map. At the start of the match, 6 DPVs, 2 LAV-25s, 1 M1A2 Abrams tank, 1 UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter and 1 AH-64 Apache. A: Farm B: Outpost Here, at the western base on the map, 2 Rigid Inflatable Boat's, 2 light vehicles (FAV or DPVs, depending on who owns the base), and 1 APC. Unique on this map, at the helipad at this base, a scout helicopter will spawn, depending on which team owns the spawn, either the US AH-6 Little Bird or the Russian Z-11. C: Village D: Power Station RU Base The Russian team spawns near the airfield at the southern portion on the map, at the top of the large hill that covers the map. Here, 6 FAV Buggy's, 2 BTR-90's, 1 T-90 MBT, 1 Mi-17 Hip transport helicopter and 1 Mi-28 Havoc attack helicopters. Gallery Map-dragonvalley.png|The Dragon Valley loading screen from the game files Clean-Dragon-Valley-Map.png|Dragon Valley as seen on Play4Free Battlefield 4 Dragon Valley is a map set to be added in the upcoming patch to Battlefield 4 in conjunction with the Community Map Project as a part of the Battlefield 4: Community Expansion. It was the classic map chosen as a result of a poll given to the community in late 2014. It was added to the Community Test Environment on June 22, 2015.http://cte.battlelog.com/bf4/news/view/the-classic-map-project-prototype-v1-163245/ The map was designed to have similar gameplay of the original Battlefield 2 variant. While the original featured a limited draw distance and fog which resulted in players being able to easily capture objectives and cause a relatively narrow map, the Battlefield 4 variant features more foliage as well as a cloud layer and taller terrain in order to solve this problem. It also holds the most Conquest capture point flags out of any map to date. As with the original variant of the map, players may destroy and repair bridges. Conquest Equipment Bases A: Vista Point B: River Village C: Temple D: Market Place E: Island Farmhouse F: Hill Village G: Power Station H: Wood Yard Gallery Dragon Valley BF4 1.png Dragon Valley BF4 2.png Trivia *In Battlefield 2, the PLA Airfield is accessible in both 16 player mode, 32 player mode and 64 player mode. However, only the latter will spawn usable planes. *Dragon Pass, a map in the Battlefield 4: China Rising expansion, was stated to be a re-imagined version of Dragon Valley. *In Battlefield 2, on the 32 player variant of Refinery, there is a bug with the loading screen. It actually shows all neutral bases captured by the PRC. *The Battlefield 4 variant of the map originally featured in Russian Ground Forces as a playable faction in the CTE. It was later swapped with the PLA. *In the Battlefield 4 CTE, Dragon Valley was not classified as a map. Servers that run it showed up "Unknown" instead of Dragon Valley *In the Battlefield 4 CTE, the Chinese writing on the plaque under the Temple Area reads: 「这石头见证那些从1942到2142年战士的奋斗，愿你的茶包永远在你敌人的嘴里」, which roughly translates to "This plaque stands as a witness to those who have been fighting on the battlefield from 1942 to 2142. May your teabag always be in your enemy's mouth." References de:Dragon Valley Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Maps of Battlefield 4